


Samson's Revenge

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa attempts to tease Samson only to have him tease her back, making her beg for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samson's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandershakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/gifts).



Everyone’s eyes were on them as the two practically danced in the sparing ring. For each hit Samson got in, Elissa got three.

“You’re losing your touch old man.” Elissa teased as she circled him. His jaw tightened as he watched her smug smile widen. “Or are you afraid of hitting a girl?”

“Mock me all you want Inquisitor, but that won’t help you win.” Samson growled. 

“I don’t know Samson, I think I’ll be seeing you on your back today.” Elissa moved closer. It was her idea to spar hand to hand, no weapons, it’s make it easier for her to work him up. She loved to have him at her mercy, to piss him off.

“I doubt that very much, Red.” he laughed. “I’ll get you on your back faster than you can scream out for the Maker.” Samson’s muscles flexed as he laughed. His chest lined with scars, hair and dripping with sweat. Every bead of sweat the slid down his chest made Elissa bite her lip. 

This wasn’t simply a sparring session, this was Elissa’s idea of foreplay. Whether or not she won out in the ring, she knew she’d get what she wanted later. Elissa knew he was trying to get her to charge, but she had the control here, she wasn’t going to lose.

The crowd that had gathered moments prior, was abuzz. She could hear Varric taking bets, he was smart, he bet against Samson. Bull on the other hand, “I don’t know Varric, Samson seems to know what he’s doing.” His comment was enough to distract Elissa, to leave her blind to Samson’s next move. When she turned her attention back to Samson he was already charging at her and before she knew it he had knocked her down on her back.

“Maker. You bastard.” Elissa coughed as she tried catching her breath.

“I warned you, Inquisitor.” Samson stood and offered his hand, his first mistake. Elissa pulls him down and climbs on him, pinning him to the ground, her arm pressed against his throat. 

“Playing fair will get you nowhere, General.” her eyes were hungry, she ever so subtly rolled her hips against his. He grunted trying his hardest not to grab onto her hips and buck. He was hardening under her and all she could do was laugh. “So easy, Samson, you’re so easy.” she purred.

“Maker woman, get off me.” Samson pushed her off.

“Admitting defeat so soon?” Elissa stood up brushing off the dust from her leather breeches.

Samson got up slowly, glaring at her. There was no way he was going to let her win, not in front of everyone. He didn’t care if she was the Inquisitor, he didn’t care if she already defeated him once, he wasn’t going to admit defeat. “Never, Inquisitor.” he spat on the ground.

Elissa taunted him, she beckoned to him. A wink here and there as they circled each other. He could feel the heat pool in his stomach, he looked on as she removed her tunic. What is she doing? Samson looked around watching as some of the women furrowed their brows and frowned. Inquisitor or no, the women didn’t want their men looking on, and in some cases, their women. He wasn’t the only one being affected by this.

One properly executed move and he could remove her breast band. He’d love to see her tits bared to all of Skyhold, that would teach her, but he wouldn’t dare do it to her. He’d be taken down easily. It wasn’t worth the risk, although sometimes he thought she was.

“What are you thinking about Samson? Are you intimidated?” she antagonized him.

“I’ve had enough of your games, Inquisitor. I have to get back to my duties.” Samson walked by her, whispering, “I’m not finished with you, Red.”

Elissa grabbed his arm, “Nor I with you.” She knew his buttons, she knew he loved her feistiness, he loved her fire. 

He grabbed his shirt from one of the training dummies near the ring. She watched him walk off, his muscled back covered in old scars. She thought about the nights where she used to trace them with the tips of her fingers. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as he poured some water over his head. Bastard. It was revenge for her torment in the ring, it had to be. Samson turned around and nodded at her and walked towards the stables. Elissa huffed and put on her tunic again. The crowd thinned out and all that were left were Bull and Varric, who was counting all of his money.

“Hey Boss, I’m sorry I bet against you. I just figured…”

“It’s okay Bull, no hard feelings, but next time it may be you on your back.” Elissa laughed.

“Are you flirting with me, Boss?”

“You think everyone is flirting with you, Tiny.” Varric placed his winnings in his pouch. “Well, Red, try not to get distracted around Grumpy again. He clearly has no issue taking advantage of it.” Varric and Bull head to the tavern arguing about the bets.

Elissa wanted to head to the stables, but she couldn’t, not just yet. She headed to her quarters, at least she could change into something that wasn’t caked in mud and smelled horrid. 

She never realized how sore she was until she sunk into the tub. It felt good, so good. The lavender scented waters soothed every knot, every strain. The bruises started to show on her arms and legs. For what it was worth, Samson was an excellent brawler, he didn’t always need a sword and shield, he was great with his hands. Maker, she knew all too well how good he was with his hands. She hooded her eyes as she dipped her fingers into her sex letting out a sigh as her fingers crooked within. Before she got too far into it there was a knock on her door.

“You got to be shitting me.” she hissed. Maybe if she didn’t respond they’d go away, but it didn’t stop.

“Inquisitor?” Knock, knock, knock.

Elissa growled. “Cullen, I’m rather busy at the moment. Can it wait?”

“I’m sorry Inquisitor, but it’s urgent.” Cullen sighed.

“It’s always urgent.” she mumbled to herself. “I’ll be there, just let me get dressed.”

Cullen blushed. “Maker.” 

Elissa quickly dried off, got dressed and took off for the war room. When she walked into the war room she was surprised at what she saw. 

“Samson, why are you…?”

“Here? Well Inquisitor, your advisors figured they needed me to help clean up ‘my mess’, as your commander so eloquently put it.” he glares at Cullen who seemed oddly pleased with himself.

“We have it on good authority that there are more red templars around,” Cullen sighed deeply, “Haven, or what’s left of it.”

Elissa frowned, she thought about those she couldn’t save, she knew their names, their faces still in her dreams. “Alright, when do we leave?”

“If possible, today, if not, you, Samson and a small group will leave tomorrow morning and clean up his mess.” Cullen practically spat as the words flew out of his mouth.

She stood in the war room as her advisors filed out. Samson stood across from her, his arms folded as he leaned up against the wall. Elissa sashayed towards him. Samson scoffed and turned his head. 

“I’m tired of your games, Red. I’m sore and not in the mood.”

“You’re sore? So am I, and bruised. Do you want to see them?” Elissa started to undo the laces on her trousers.

Samson could feel his cock twitch, he could feel the burn in his loins. He grabs her wrist, “Stop this.”

“Come on Samson, don’t you want to see what you do to me?” Elissa slid down her breeches. She points to a bruise on her leg, “Look.”

Samson looked at her legs, some of her bruises were old, some seemed to come from their practice earlier. He rubbed his face uncomfortably as she started to play with the waistband on her smalls. He growled as they started to come off. “Red, we don’t have time.”

“Samson, you don’t even need to remove your clothes, not all the way at least.” She smirked letting her smalls pool at her ankles.

“Andraste’s flaming sword, turn around.” Samson undid his breeches and positioned himself behind Elissa as she bent herself over the war table. He coughed as he freed himself from the constraints of his breeches. “You better make this worth it, Red.”  
Samson was getting annoyed, he wanted her, he wanted to plunge his cock into her wet cunt. She pushed up against his erection, teasing him. He slid his hands around her hips and the second he began to tighten his grip she turned and broke away. 

“Changed my mind, General.” she giggled. “I’m going to pack and get ready to leave, I think you should too.”

“Maker woman, you’re not going to do this to me.” He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the table. 

Elissa frowned, “Get your hands off of me.”

“You’re lucky I’m an honorable man.” He leaned into her. “I’d never take advantage of a woman with her smalls around her ankles.” He let his lips brush against her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. He felt her breathing quicken, her sex was slick and swollen. She started to reconsider her choice to stop him. 

“Hmm, you seem wanting.” he ran his fingers along her slick. Elissa let out a whimper, she was trembling underneath him, her eyes hooded as she felt him press closer. His hot erection pressed against her thigh. 

“Fuck me.” Elissa moaned.

“Change your mind so quickly, birdie?” his voice husky and wanting. “So have I?” Samson pulled away and put himself back into his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Elissa stood up trying to stop him.

“Little bird, two can play at this game.” Samson laughed. “Now, put on your clothes, lest someone walks in and thinks I’m trying to take advantage of their dear Herald of fucking Andraste.

Elissa groaned and put on her clothes. He backed away smiling as she cursed him and stormed out of war room. Samson knew he had her where he wanted, even if it meant he’d have to sacrifice a good fucking when it was offered to him.

She waited until the next morning to head back to what was left of Haven. She took her usual gang and Samson. At first it took her some getting used to having him in the group, but as time wore on him and Bull were sharing tales of fights long past. She smiled watching them try to out do each other, she smiled even wider when she saw how angry Dorian was getting with all the attention Bull was giving Samson. He was practically fawning over him.

“Hey Dorian, you gotta hear this one. Sam over here says that one time he took down three qunari by himself. It’s total bullshit, but man can he sell a story.” Samson looked at her from across the campfire before grabbing more food and stood up to walk towards her.

“So Inquisitor, seems that you’re going to have to deal with the torture of me being around you for days and you can’t even fuck me.” he whispered to her as he sat down to eat on the same log.

“Deal with the torture? General, I believe it’s you who’s going to be dealing with the torture.” Elissa looked around to make sure nobody was looking and she ran her hand up his leg and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “How long do you think you can last before you’re begging me to sheath your cock within me?” she ran her fingers along the back of his neck smiling as he let out a shiver.

She could hear his growl, he wasn’t even trying to hide it from her.

“Longer than it will take before you’re on your knees choking on my cock, little bird.” He smiled when he felt her squeeze his thigh. He had her and he wasn’t letting go.

“Maker preserve you, because I’m going to make you suffer, Samson.”

“Empty threats? How petty Inquisitor.” He laughed as she stormed off.

Elissa waited for everyone to fall asleep before approaching a still very awake Samson. “Mind helping me clean up?” Her question was benign, no ulterior motive behind it, or so he assumed.

“What do you want of me?” the moment the words escaped his lips he already knew what a mistake he had made.

“Well, now that you ask. I was wondering if you can help me get some more firewood.” She closed the space between them. Samson peered over her shoulder at the stack of wood near the campfire.

“Little bird, I think we’re all set on that front.” he stroked her cheek watching her emerald eyes glisten in the moon’s light. She puckered her lips, she knew what he was doing, he was playing sweet with her. He knew that sometimes it worked, that sometimes she just wanted it nice and slow.

“We could always use more…wood.” she presses herself up against him. Her hand moves to the buckle holding up his trousers and starts to unfasten it. 

“Not here, Red.” he grabbed her wrist. 

“No, I think here is the best place. Here, everyone can here my moans as you fuck me. Here, everyone can see you fuck me. Here…” she used her free hand to finish her job, smiling at the sound of his trousers sliding down his legs. “everyone can see me suck your cock.”

Samson let out a throaty, but surprisingly quiet laugh, “Ah, little bird, I told you I’d have you choking on my cock before I’d give in.”

“General, am I on my knees? No, I am not.” She pulls her wrist from his grasp and pushes him up against a near by tree. Despite her frame she was a strong warrior, intimidating, but no less sexy. She pressed her body against his, she loved the game, she loved to see him sweat, she loved to taste his arousal, she loved when he tasted hers. Her lips were pressed on his neck and her hands firmly pressed against his chest, holding him in place, as if he was going to move. He wrapped his arms around her as she rolled her hips against his. He moved his leg in between hers and rubbed her sex with it. The puffs of air that heated his neck were all he needed to know that he was getting to her. But she couldn’t even let him enjoy that small victory before pulling him away, leaving him standing up against a tree, his cock pressed aggressively against his smalls. 

“I think I got all I needed.” She turned to walk away. She was annoyed at how well Samson was holding up. She figured she’d never get what she wanted, but she felt his callused hand on her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going, Inquisitor?” he pulls her back in and spins her around, this time it’s her with her back pressed against a tree. “I hope you brought a spare set of clothes because these will be useless when I’m done with you.” He bit into her neck hard until he could feel her skin break.

“Sam…” she squeaked as he ripped her top off and flung it, along with her breast band, onto the ground. His hand was firmly cupped around her breast, squeezing as he used his free hand to tear at her breeches.

“Why do you bother to wear smalls, Inquisitor? They never stay on long when I’m around.” he practically sang it into her ear.

“To torture you of course.” She chuckled.

“Hmm, well it may be more torture for you seeing as it’s one more barrier.” He rubbed her clit through her smalls, the fabric irritated her, she bit her bottom lip in anger. Why wasn’t he ripping her smalls off? “How badly do you want my cock sheathed in your cunt?”

“Maker.” she huffed.

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” Samson rolled his hips into her with almost every word he uttered. “I asked, how…badly…do…you…want my cock sheathed in your cunt.” 

“Badly.”

“Show me.” Samson stepped back. Elissa knew what he wanted and she wanted to refuse him, but she was hungry for him. He was starving her and she couldn’t turn away a good meal when it presented itself.

“Fuck you.” She mumbled.

“Not if you don’t hurry, Red.” he pulled himself out of his smalls and waited for her.

Elissa bit her lip, she never tired of seeing his cock, never tired of tasting it. She got on her knees and took hold of his cock as if it were to run off if she didn’t have a firm grip on it. She ran her tongue along the head of his cock, licking up any pre-come that had started to build up. 

“Mmm, keep going Inquisitor.” his formalities only made her want him more. Only made her want to take him in deeper. 

She ran her tongue along the underside of his length, before coming back up and wrapping her lips around him. She rocked her head back and forth at a steady and hungry pace. Her hair tangled between his fingers as he tightened his grip on it. He started to take control, started to thrust into her mouth. Faster, and faster until he was hitting the back of her throat. She dug her nails into his thighs and he stopped, he knew not to push it. He pulled back and wiped the corner of her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful like this, little bird. Now, turn around so I can fuck you proper.” 

 

Elissa gets on all fours and waits for Samson to get behind her. It’s not the most comfortable position for either of them considering their current location, but neither cared at that moment. 

Samson kissed her along her spine, his moments of tenderness always shocked her, always the gentleman. When he reached her smalls he pulled at the waistband with his teeth. He heard her moans and he teased her a bit more. Revenge. He slowly lowered her smalls, little whimpers of want and need escaping her lips. He slid them down and nipped her ass.

“Fuck, Samson.”

He let out a small chuckled as he pressed himself against her entrance. He teased her some more, watching her back up into him as he backed away.

“General, I suggest you obey your superior’s orders and fuck her.”

“You ain’t my superior. I don’t ever recall joining the fucking Inquisition.” Samson pushed himself inside. “But, I can’t deny a pretty girl her sweets, now can I?”

Elissa nearly collapsed as he worked his way in deeper. She could feel his hands grip her waist as she he plowed into her. The sound of their flesh slapping rivaled that of the wood crackling in the fire. He moved one of his hands to her breast and he squeezed it hard, hard enough to leave marks.

“Come for me, little bird.” 

Elissa could hear the sweetness returning in his voice, she didn’t want sweetness, she wanted the predator that she caught at the temple of Mythal.

“Make me.” He couldn’t see it, but he knew when she had that shit eating smirk on her face.

He leaned over and bit into her neck again, he removed his hand from her hip and slid it down to her clit. He moved his thumb along her nipple as he did his thumb on her clit. He overwhelmed her with sensation as he fucked her. He maintained his rhythm. She didn’t know how he did it, but fuck if she cared. 

Soon she could feel the rush of the oncoming tide. It burned at the base of her spine, it stung her, she dared not keep it in or she’d explode. 

“Samson, I’m coming.”

“That you are, Inquisitor. That, you are.” he could feel her tighten around his shaft, he sped up, it wasn’t just for her, he wanted release too. He needed it, he was a fool for not taking himself to hand back at Skyhold, so now he could release all that he was holding back. Fill her up with his frustration.

He sped up again, her moans accompanied his grunts, it was a duet, one the two sang as often as they could.

“Sam…”

He felt it, he felt her come, he felt her juices trickle down his shaft. He wasn’t done with her, he fucked the Inquisitor right through her orgasm and right into his.

“Andraste’s flaming sword.” he grunted as his cock twitched inside, emptying his seed deep within. He pulled out slowly allowing Elissa to sit up. Samson looked at his partially hard cock and back at Elissa. “How about you clean me off.”

Elissa smiled, “How about you go fuck yourself?”

“Just thought I’d ask.” Samson laughed as he used her shirt to wipe off the remainder of their juices from his cock. “Hope you weren’t planning on wearing this again.” He threw her shirt to the side and put himself back in before standing up.

He reached out his hand and pulled her up. “You’re beautiful you know that?” 

“Possibly.”

He leaned in and bit her lower lip before he kissed her. He slid his hand down and slapped her ass. “Put some clothes on, Red.”

“Asshole.”

“You love it” He gloated. He was right of course, she loved it.

“Fuck you.” she heard him laugh as he walked into his tent. She lifted her smalls and grabbed her now torn and stained shirt, throwing it in the fire as she passed.

She crawled into her tent, almost bitter that she didn’t get the kiss she wanted. As she readied her bedroll she heard a small cough in the tent beside her.

“Next time will you two try to keep it quiet?” Dorian grumbled.

“Don’t listen to him, Boss. I enjoyed it.” Bull chuckled.

“Maker.” Elissa grumbled.


End file.
